


Firebrand and Siren

by motetus



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Mermaids, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: The mermaid stretched out a friendly, curious hand, and Anne began to lower her blade.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear lionessvalenti,
> 
> I spotted the words "Anne Bonny" and "something eerie" in your letter and ran away with it!
> 
> P.S. Knowing Anne, I'm more worried about the mermaid's safety.
> 
> Thanks to [chantefable](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chantefable/pseuds/chantefable) for the title.


End file.
